


Seven hot wheels

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Avada Kedavra, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Muggles, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: {Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing their deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse. - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows}Even Muggles deserve to be remembered.





	Seven hot wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sette macchinine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498487) by Isidar Mithrim. 



**Seven hot wheels**

_He's four years old_

_and he has a teddy bear,_

_seven hot wheels,_

_two sisters,_

_a mum and a dad._

The door suddenly swung open and the Boogeyman crossed the threshold with arrogance.

The kid had been scared, but soon he relaxed again.

Fireworks were so beautiful…

_He's four years old_

_and he has a teddy bear,_

_seven hot wheels,_

_two sisters._

Two more flash of green light.

Why Stefy and Kate weren’t playing anymore?

_He's four years old_

_and he has a teddy bear_

_and seven hot wheels._

A brief twinge of pain.

_He was four years_

_and he had a teddy bear,_

_seven hot wheels_

_and only one fault:_

_being called Harry._

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm... I'm not super happy with the translation because in Italian we say 'He has four years', so it'd sound like 'He has four years, a teddy bear, bla bla', and I found it more fluid and musical than the grammatically corrected version... 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
